powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mutiny (Revisited Series)
The Mutiny is the first episode of the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Rita Repulsa is replaced by Lord Zedd and a new monster takes control of the zords. The new season is adapted from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, and also features the first appearances of Lord Zedd, the Thunder Powers and the Thunderzords.. Plot Rita Repulsa has been forcibly removed from power due to too many failures and general incompetence as a villain, and now her master Lord Zedd threatens the Earth with magics that are more powerful than Rita's. The Power Rangers must step up their game if they hope to survive against this new menace. Synopsis The six teens and Ted enter a four wheeler event to raise funds for the children's hospital. Rita Repulsa's palace is overtaken by her superior, Lord Zedd, a fearsome man of exposed muscle and twisted metal. Up in the Moon Palace, Rita Repulsa is getting ready to launch her newest scheme to destroy the Power Rangers and obliterate Earth, but a sudden lightning storm made of dark energy sends everybody into a panic. Goldar declares that the storm can only mean one thing: the return of the evil Lord Zedd, the "true emperor". The lightning storm is also seen on Earth, causing concern among the Rangers and civilians as they continue the race. Goldar heads to a new area of the Moon Palace to meet with Lord Zedd, and he has already turned the room into his personal Chamber of Command using powerful sorcery. The armored monster is reluctant to swear his loyalty to Zedd, but is rewarded with the restoration of a pair of golden wings on his back, to Goldar's confusion. Rita then attempts to pledge her own loyalty, but Zedd shows little forgiveness towards her due to her many failures. To prove his superiority over her, Zedd uses his power to create Z Putty Patrollers, a more ornate and more powerful version of the familiar clay soldiers we know. Zordon summons the Power Rangers to the Command Center with distressing news of Lord Zedd's arrival. Alpha, in his trademark childlike panic, fears to the point of crying that the Rangers' current powers will not be enough to defeat Earth's new menace, but he is unable to do anything about this for the time being. Meanwhile, Zedd has run out of patience with Rita's continued grovelling, makes her Magic Wand vanish, and drains her powers into his Z-Staff, then orders her banished from the Moon Palace and from his sight forever. As a final insult to injury, Zedd has his Z-Putties bring out a miniature version of Rita's original Space Dumpster, her traveling vehicle, and shrinks her to the size of a child's doll. Goldar is very reluctant and worried as he seals Rita in the Space Dumpster so that Zedd can cast it off into deep space. With Rita Repulsa out of the picture for now, Zedd turns his attention to the Power Rangers, Alpha 5, and Earth. Just then, Lord Zedd creates more of his new brand of Putties - adorned in vests with a "Z" in the center. They're sent to Angel Grove's fund raiser, and attack Bulk and Skull. The Power Rangers go to rescue them. The new brand of Putties prove to be stronger than the old batch. They discover, though, that if they hit the foot soldiers' "Z" emblems, they explode. The seven report back to Zordon and Alpha, who has calmed down somewhat. Tommy is told to stay behind because his power needs to be re-energized. Lord Zedd turns a piranha into his new warrior, Pirantis. The six main Rangers confront it in the city, but the monster freezes five of the Dinozords. Tyrannosaurus Dinozord wasn't hit by Pirantis's freeze ray, but that doesn't last and it succumbs to the monster's thrall. It turns on the Rangers and blasts them. Tommy joins his comrades, and summons Dragonzord to fend off Tyrannosaurus. Dragonzord briefly defends the Rangers, until Pirantishead puts Green Ranger's zord under his control too. Pirantis then sets the two zords upon the Rangers. They find themselves quickly overpowered, and Tommy tries distracting the zords with the Dragon Dagger while the others attempt to reach the zords controls. However this doesn't work, and the Rangers are blasted back. With no other options, the Rangers are forced to retreat. Back at the Command Center, a now-calmed Alpha introduces the team to the Thunderzords - Red Ranger's Red Dragon Thunderzord, Black Ranger's Lion Thunderzord, Blue Ranger's Pegasus Thunderzord, Yellow Ranger's Griffin Thunderzord, Teal Ranger's Sphinx Thunderzord, his own Eagle Thunderzord and Pink Ranger's Firebird Thunderzord. Green Ranger is too weak to control a Thunderzord at the moment, as Alpha states, but jumps in fright when he sees lightning. The Rangers can't activate their new zords until the old ones are freed from Pirantis's control. Using the Command Center computer's calculations, on Trini's suggestion Billy creates a machine to block the signal controlling the zords. Trini and Billy work on that while the other five go fight the Putties at the bike rally. Bulk and Skull run into the monster and it makes their four wheelers ride backwards. Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord appear and attack the Rangers again. Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord begin to attack the bystanders of the bike event. Billy and Trini complete the device to stop Pirantis's signal. When it doesn't work at first, the five main Rangers decide to use the Power Blaster to buy some time. Although it initially appears that they intend to fire on the Zords, they instead turn it on Pirantis and manage to blast him. Billy and Tommy use the time to troubleshoot the machine, and the Blue Ranger realizes that a battery was accidentally placed upside down. Finally the device works just as the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord are about to finish off the Rangers, and the two are freed. Unfortunately, Lord Zedd uses his magic to encase the Zords in a field of dark power. Dragonzord is sent to sleep in the ocean before Zedd can do the same to it. Alpha and Delta are able to recover enough of the old zords from Zedd's interference to create the Thunderzords, however Zordon confirms that Tommy's powers are too weak to support a new zord. Zedd has turned Pirantis into a giant. The Thunderzords are called for and form Thunder Megazord. It finishes off Pirantis with the Thunder Saber. Tommy watches the battle from the Command Center, and Alpha says that they'll find a way to fully recharge his powers. Lord Zedd is furious over his first loss and blames his underlings. Finster mutters that it wouldn't have happened if they had used one of his monsters, but Zedd screams it doesn't matter what monster they would've used and declares in a terrifying manner that he will reduce the Earth to mere cinders. Scorpina, meanwhile, is hiding within the walls, just like Squatt and Baboo. Back at the Command Center, Zordon tells Tommy that Dragonzord's power is now also compromised and will on occasion fail. On the viewing globe, the Rangers see what happened to Rita. She's stuck in her space dumpster, floating in space. Bulk and Skull are stuck on their bikes, which are still under the influence of Pirantis' magic. The gang uses the device to help them. Everyone rides their bikes across the finish line of the race. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull Additional Cast *Henry Cannon as Checkered Flag Waver *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd / Finster (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (U.S. Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt (Zyuranger footage) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo (Zyuranger footage) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster (Zyuranger footage) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina (Zyuranger footage) *Sabrina Lu as Scorpina (American footage, uncredited) *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Pirantis (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) Inventions/devices *Signal blocker/Beam control overrider Quotes *'Rita': Aah! What's going on? ---- *'Rita': Oh, no. Where is he? Where is he? ---- *'Goldar': Lord Zedd has returned. ---- *'Monster': But where is Lord Zedd? ---- *'Rita': Hey, wait for me. *'Baboo': We should check this out. Come on. *'Jason': What the heck was that? Hey, guys, pull up. *'Zack': What's the matter, Jase? *'Jason': I don't know. did you hear that? ---- *'Jason': Something doesn't feel right. ---- *'Jason': Let's go. ---- *'Goldar': (firmly) I welcome you back, my emperor. ---- *'Rita': Lord Zedd, what a pleasant surprise. Welcome. How can I be service to you? *'Lord Zedd': (angrily) You can start by bowing before me! You have failed in every effort to serve me, as mentioned. ---- *'Jason': What's going on, Zordon? ---- *'Tommy': Will we be able to defeat him, Zordon? ---- *'Bulk': What are we supposed to do now? ---- *'Lord Zedd': Don't you understand?! Those Power Rangers are nothing more than mere brats! You were beaten by children! You dare to call yourself an Empress of Evil? Your days of control are over and there will be no more chances for you! *'Rita Repulsa': Can't we talk about this? *'Lord Zedd': We will discuss this no further. Bring the fallen empress her traveling vehicle! *'Rita Repulsa': This can't be happening! *'Lord Zedd': You are now, and forevermore, banished from this place and from my sight! :(Zedd unleashes a blast of Dark Power that hits Rita. This causes her to shrink to the size of a small action figure.) ---- *'Skull': We still have the map. We can make it there by foot Bulk, something weird is going on. *'Bulk': Yeah, I'm looking at the storm too. ---- *'Rita': I'll be back! You haven't seen the last of Rita Repulsa! *'Lord Zedd': And I'll be waiting to deal with you! ---- *'Skull': Hey, there's the four wheels. I wonder what happened to those geeks? ---- *'Alpha 5': Rangers, come quick. *'Jason': What is it, Alpha? *'Alpha 5': Look. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Watch your backs and stay alert. ---- *'Yellow Power Ranger': Their too strong. *'Red Power Ranger': We can't keep up. We've gotta find their weak spot. *'Yellow Power Ranger': Right. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Tommy! *'Green Power Ranger': Gotcha. ---- *'Black Power Ranger': Man, I don't know if I can last much longer. *'Blue Power Ranger': Come on. Hang in there. *'Green Power Ranger': There's gotta be a way. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Guys, we've found the answer. ---- *'Black Power Ranger': Whoa. That's cold. *'Yellow Power Ranger': Awesome. *'Blue Power Ranger': Most definitely. *'Red Power Ranger': Hey, you two up there are you okay? That's great. Alright, guys. Let's get back to the command center. ---- *'Jason': Zordon, you're right. Those new putties are strong. ---- *'Trini': What is that? ---- *'Monster': Watch this, Power Rangers. Give it up, Power Rangers. You'll never defeat Lord Zedd. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': We need dinosaur power, now! *'Monster': I'm afraid this time you'll be left in the cold. *'Red Power Ranger': Oh, man. He froze the zords. We're history. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': We're not beaten yet, Rangers. Let's do it. *'All': Tyrannosarus Dinosaur, power now! *'Lord Zedd': Ah, perfect. ---- *'Monster': Watch this. *'Red Power Ranger': Look out! Hey, what's going on? He's turned on us. Our only hope now is Tommy and his Draonzord. ---- *'Alpha 5': Quick, Tommy! The rangers need you. *'Green Power Ranger': Right I'm out of here. ---- *(Green Power Ranger arrives) *'Pink Power Ranger': Tommy, I'm so glad you're here. *'Green Power Ranger': Me, too. Now, what's going on? *'Black Power Ranger': Fishface frozed my zord and turn Tyranosarus against us. *'Green Power Ranger': I'll call the Dragonzord to protect us. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Power Rangers, you are finished! ---- *'Green Power Ranger': Oh, no. They got the Dragonzord, too. *'Pink Power Ranger': What are we going to do? *'Red Power Ranger': This can't be happening. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Oh, man. I can't believe they actually turn to us. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Watch out for the Dragonzord's tail. *'Red Power Ranger': Where did it go? *'Yellow Power Ranger': Their over there. *'Red Power Ranger': We've gotta stop them. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Maybe we can get to the zords control. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Tommy, it's not gonna work. Let's regroup. *'Green Power Ranger': Right. I'm on the way. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Everybody, get down! We better get to the command center. Maybe Zordon will know have the answer. *(At Command Center) *'Jason': Zordon, we lost our Zords. *'Zack': That's it. We're history. *'Trini': I can't believe this is hot it ends. *'Kimberley': Isn't there anything that we can do? *'Zordon': I'm afraid nothing we can do would ever give the Zords enough power. You now need stronger new Zords equipped with the power of thunder to defeat Lord Zedd. *'Tommy': New Zords? *'Billy': The power of thunder? What do you mean, Zordon? *'Alpha 5': Follow me, Rangers. ---- *'Jason': These new zords are amazing. *'Billy': Whoa. More phenomenal. *'Zack': Lord Zedd is in for it now. *'Kimberley': Um, what about Tommy? *'Alpha 5': It's not yet known whether or not Tommy's powers will remain. *'Tommy': It'a alright, guys. We knew this might happen. I just wish these was something I could do about it. *'Trini': When do we take control of the new Zords? *'Alpha 5': It's imperative that we regain control of the old Zords first. *'Jason: Looks like we got our work cut out for us, guys. ---- *'Kimberly': We've gotta come up with something. Jason, what can we do? ---- *'Billy': Here, let me help. ---- *'Tommy': There's gotta be a way. *'Billy': I think I got something here. *'Trini': What is it, Billy? ---- *'Billy': I think all the vulnerable equipment back at my lab. ---- *'Zordon': We have no time to lose. ---- *'Kimberly': Hope this works. *'Jason': Me too. ---- *'Billy': Do you have the wire tips strip? *'Trini': Um, yeah, here it is. *'Billy': Good work, Trini. ---- *'Skull': Come on, Bulk! Come on, Bulk! ---- *'Tommy': Zordon, what's happening? ---- *'Alpha 5': Billy and Trini haven't had enough time to finish the device. *'Jason': We can't wait for them. We've gotta morph. *'Zack': I'm with you. ---- *'Jason': But, Zordon, we can't just sit around and wait. *'Zack': There's nothing we could do. ---- *'Kimberly': I hope Billy and Trini finished soon. *'Tommy': They have to. ---- *'Zack': Zordon, we've gotta do something. *'Zordon': Alpha, contact Billy and Trini. *'Alpha 5': Right away, Zordon. *'Zordon': Billy, Trini, have you finished the device yet? ---- *'Trini': Hope we gonna done soon. *'Alpha 5': Hurry. We need it. ---- *'Kimberly': Tell Billy and Trini meet us there. *'Alpha 5': Right. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Alright. Stay alert, everyone. *'Black Power Ranger': I don't see the monster anywhere. *'Green Power Ranger': Or the zords. *'Pink Power Ranger': Well, the monster here somewhere. I could almost smell it. *'Red Power Ranger': Let's look around. Be careful. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': This is exact location we saw in the viewing globe. He's gotta be out here somewhere. *'Fishface': Looking for something, rangers. *'Green Power Ranger': Look! There he is! *'Black Power Ranger': And the flash. *'Red Power Ranger': Let's go! *'All': Right! ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Where did he go? *'Pink Power Ranger': Hold on, you guys. *'Green Power Ranger': Heads up. Putties! *'Black Power Ranger': Oh, man. It's a trap. *'Red Power Ranger': Remember, guys. We've gotta aim for the Z. Let's do it, Rangers. *'Black Power Ranger': Yeah! ---- *'Green Power Ranger': Jason, look out! Yeah. *'Red Power Ranger': Yeah. *'Black Power Ranger': Man, the Putties are tougher than used to be. *'Pink Power Ranger': They just don't quit. ---- *'Bulk': You! What are you doing here? ---- *'Bulk': No. What's a matter with you? ---- *'Black Power Ranger': Hey, guys, we did great. *'Red Power Ranger': We sure did. *'Green Power Ranger': Which is way to figure out Lord Zedd's up to now next. *'Black Power Ranger': Aw, no. Look who's back. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Oh, no. He's activated the zords. *'Pink Power Ranger': We need Billy and Trini. *'Red Power Ranger': Take cover. ---- *'Alpha 5': This is terrible. We have to do something. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Zordon, we can make it without the new zords. *'Zordon': The new zords are on standby. ---- *'Alpha 5': What should we do? *'Zordon': The zords must be free from control and for that we need Billy's signal blocker. Find out if it is completed. *'Alpha 5': It's the blocking device finish yet? *'Billy': Negative. We're still working on it. *'Zordon': You must hurry. *'Billy': We should be done with it soon. ---- *'Boy': Check this out. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Hey, Fishface, we can't control the zords. We can take you out. *'Black Power Ranger': That's right. ---- *'Dude': Whoa. What was that? *'Dude 2': I don't know, man. ---- *'Skull': Hey, Bulk, check it out! ---- *'Man': Whoa, get out of here. Let's get out of here. Come on, this way. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Yes! The attack is on the way. ---- *'Billy': There. Should do it. *'Trini': Alright. Let's morph to the others. *'Billy': Right. *(Yellow Power Ranger and Blue Power Ranger arrives) *'Yellow Power Ranger': Hey, guys. We got the Signal Blocker. *'All': Yeah! *'Green Power Ranger': Alright. *'Red Power Ranger': Perfect timing. *'Blue Power Ranger': Okay, here we go. Keep your fingers cross. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': What's a matter with it? *'Green Power Ranger': What's going on? *'Blue Power Ranger': I don't understand. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': I don't understand what went wrong. It should have worked. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': We have to buy us some time. Bring it together the Power Blaster. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Alright, Power Rangers, let's bring them together. Now! *'All': Right! *'Black Power Ranger': Power Axe! *'Pink Power Ranger': Power Bow! *'Yellow Power Ranger': Power Daggers! *'Blue Power Ranger': Power Lance! *'Red Power Ranger': Power Sword! Alright, guys. Let's go to the think routine. *'All': Right! ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Ready? *'All': Fire! ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': I don't believe it. I've put the battery upside down. *'Green Power Ranger': Are you a genius. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Now, let's take back our zords. ---- *'Lord Zedd': No! This can't be. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': We're all cleared. ---- *'Black Power Ranger': No! *'Pink Power Ranger': Stay back. *'Black Power Ranger': What's going on? *'Red Power Ranger': Our zords! No! *'Yellow Power Ranger': No! Come back! *'Pink Power Ranger': Their gone. I can't believe this is happening. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': What are we going to do? *'Red Power Ranger': We'll gonna stick together. *'Pink Power Ranger': Yeah. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Tommy, be quick. Lord Zedd has gotten the Dragonzord yet. *'Green Power Ranger': Right. I'll send it back to the sea. Hope it safe. Old friend. Return to the sea. *'Red Power Ranger': You'll had to do it, Tommy. *'Green Power Ranger': There's no way I'll lead Zedd to get him too. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': I think our problems to get bigger. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Alright, everyone stick together. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Retreat to the command center. *(At Command Center) *'Jason': This is terrible, Zordon. ---- *'Trini': Yeah. Everyone we worked for it was gone. ---- *'Alpha 5': Now, that's more like it. Get them, Power Rangers. ---- *'Zordon': Have the rangers bring all the zords together to form the Thunder Megazord. *'All': Mega Thunder Megazord, power up! ---- *'All': Thunder Zords, battle ready! Thunder Saber, now! *'Red Power Ranger': Powered it up! ---- *'All': Thunder Saber Battle Action! ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Everyone, hang tough. ---- *'Tommy': Wow. Those new zords are amazing. *'Alpha 5': Yes. They are. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Oh, man that was close. Let's join the power of thunder. ---- *'All': Thunder Power! ---- *'Lord Zedd': No! I don't believe it! ---- *'Monster': Not if this would ever happen. ---- *'Zordon': Excellent, Power Rangers. Congratulations on the impressive beginning. *'Alpha 5': The new zords will serve you well. Notes * This is the first appearance of Lord Zedd. *Final early-universe appearance of the MMPR-Zyuranger costumes. The Rangers switch into the Dairanger costumes in this episode. * This three-parter was originally titled "The Return of Lord Zedd" in one of the draft scripts. It was likely changed to the current title after some continuity issues. * Lord Zedd is an American creation, as are the new Putties. *When Lord Zedd is berating Rita for her incompetence, he says that she was "''defeated by children", which is a true statement as the Rangers started out as elementary school-aged children. This same line would be said again by Zedd in Small But Mighty sixteen episodes later, when he is raging over his time reversal scheme being ruined. * Alpha 5 comically refers to Billy's signal blocker device as food, running on the common joke in television media of robots using metal, batteries and occasionally oils and/or electricity as nourishment the same way that food and drink are to humans. * Finster won't make another monster until "The Wedding". * Lord Zedd restores Goldar's wings, which were said to have been taken away. Rita apparently did so due to a previous failure, but no exact episode ever depicted it onscreen. Goldar even, confusedly, brings it up, but Zedd brushes it off and asks Goldar to just be thankful anyway. * An American actress, Carla Perez, is used for the US footage of Rita Repulsa, but her face is obstructed or shadowed in every scene. ** This is her second appearance as Rita; the first is American footage from the episode The Trouble with Shellshock. * The Z-Putties footage is completely American. * With this three-parter, Bulk and Skull embark on a half season-long subplot of trying to learn the identity of the Power Rangers. * Zack mentions Pudgy Pig from last season's "Food Fight" and "A Pig Surprise". * Jason coins the expression "Back to action!" in Part 1. * The first time the Rangers go directly to using Zords against a monster without trying to fight it hand-to-hand, and only the second time Zords are (intended to be) used against a human-sized enemy (the first being against the Green Ranger in "Green With Evil"). * The ending credits for these episodes are just the credits rolling over images of the Dinozords. Later episodes would appropriately show the Thunderzords. * Pirantis's head fins can't stand erect in the US footage. The fourth wall is broken when he complains about it. * The new opening credits for season two debut in the third part. It includes stock footage from Season 1, but also new cast individual shots, the Thunderzords and Lord Zedd, as well as Dairanger footage for the Rangers posing in their suits. * The cockpit for the Thunder Megazord is a US creation, but the Rangers wear the Dairanger suits. * Apparently Finster's lab is still intact within Zedd's reconstruction of Rita's palace. * Zordon laughs for the first time in the conclusion of this three-parter. * In the original Gosei Sentai Dairanger, there is no Black Ranger. Instead, there's a Green Ranger, which is why the Lion Thunderzord has a green face and green lightning appears in front of it during the Thunder Megazords transformation sequence. * Part 1 features the first time morphed Rangers don't wear their helmets. * Shortly before Tommy morphs back into action to fight the Pirantis in Part 2 his helmet appears on his head with green energy; this method would be used a few times in MMPR Revisited. * Final appearance of Ami Kawai as Scorpina, Sabrina Lu would be used as her replacement in US footage in her next appearances. * This is the first episode to play the second version of the song Go Green Ranger Go. * The song Ride the Machine plays during the race in Part 1 & 3. Errors * Zedd creates Pirantis from a piranha (from what is assumed to be in Angel Grove), but those type of fish aren't naturally found in North American waters. * Pirantis freezes the Dinozords, but Pterodactyl Dinozord should fall upon being frozen rather than still being in midair. * The Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord is frozen while in the midst of the Megazord transformation, even though the Rangers didn't initiate/call for the Megazord transformation. * The Zords are very big. So why didn't the bystanders notice these huge robots before riding their bikes into their direction? Are they that stupid? (Zedd even brings it up.) Dragonzord's missiles and Tyrannosaurus' breath attack would have surely killed these people, but all it did was blow up some ground. * Zordon mistakenly calls the Thunder Megazord (its official title) the "Mega Thunderzord". This happens several times this season. * Red Ranger's Power Sword appears while Dragonzord's runs amok on the city, but then disappears quickly in the next shot. * Lion Thunderzord only has rear legs during the Mastodon Dinozord to Thunderzord sequence. * Black Ranger's Power Axe appears to be missing some components from its design during the Power Blaster scene. * As Billy Switches the upside down battery some skin can be seen under his right glove. * When the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord nearly step on the Rangers before being released from Pirantis's spell, the shadows on the ground clearly show two people holding the feet in order to create the forced perspective of the shot. * In the second-to-last shot of Part II, the misty white aura surrounding the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord was missing. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited